UKE FOR A DAY: SasuNaru ONESHOT collection
by beanielova
Summary: A collection of Oneshots... marked for your convenience. NEW: Uke for a Day. Sasuke loves power, to be the one to make the his body writhe. But when Naruto comes home, that always, always changes. SKIP TO CH 5
1. Intro

**SasuNaru One-shot collection** (because they taint my multi-chaptered fics).

Shounen-Ai, Yaoi MxM BxB

**-THE CHAPTERS ARE IN NO WAY RELATED-** CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH! They can jump from time to time, theme to theme, relationship to relationship, place to place.

For** QUICK REFERENCE**, I'll be posting an asterix below for **LEMON **and M RATED one-shots...

-

REFERENCE LIST: (by THEME) (USE **Ctrl+F** to search for specifics)

-

Friendship Romance General - **Clouds **- Rated K - (Ch 2)

Angst Romance - **Like it Should Be** - Rated K+ - (Ch 3) - Implied Character Death, OOC

General Hurt/Comfort Romance - **The Day I Raped Myself (And that Bastard Just Sat and Watched) **- Rated M - (Ch 4) - Lemons, Rape

Romance Humor Humour General - **Uke for a Day** - Rated M - (Ch 5) - Almost a Lemon, Swearing, Implied Situations, AU


	2. Clouds

RATING: ( K )  
GENRE: ( Friendship, General )  
WARNINGS: (- )

**Clouds**

-

Naruto was so glad Shikamaru had filled him in on this 'cloud gazing' thing.

Now, as he sat beneath the glorious fluffy marshmallows, he found himself lost in them.

They were so pretty. So _captivating_.

Sometimes they would make shapes, which only Naruto could see. Animals, people, and creatures his imagination discovered on its own.

Other times, they would spread out over the entire sky, leaving only a few heavenly gaps where the sunshine fell like water.

He'd seen them a few times when they had been so dark and grey and menacing, he could have sworn that something huge was behind them, waiting for the sky to open up and unleash a vengeful wrath upon the earth.

There had been a few times when there was nothing there at all, and the sky would glow a brilliant, proud blue. A few times they were specked and sparse, playing hide and seek with nowhere to conceal them.

In the morning, they were golden and light, pure and fresh.

In the evening, they glowed a heavy, tired orange. The sky was such a beautiful colour in the afternoon. It was never the same, but it never failed to disappoint.

Naruto felt heavy as he lay on the green grass, his body sinking into the ground. The breeze was crisp on his cheeks, and the afternoon glow bathed him in its light, emanating warmth, making his skin reflect the same colours as the glorious clouds he spent his free time watching.

His feet tingled as the air around him brushed against his flesh. Naruto couldn't help the smile that was gently plastered onto his lips. When he was here, in his favourite secret-spot watching over the village and clouds, everything seemed perfect in the world.

_Almost_.

Naruto shifted his head slightly as he felt a new entity lie next to his own.

He lessened his gaze on the cascading puffs over to his friend and smiled.

He smiled back.

There he found something that was even better than looking at clouds. He found eyes. Deep, dark, soft eyes which always reflected something Naruto was familiar with, and something he was not. Eyes which knew everything he wanted to know, and everything he didn't, and everything he couldn't ever possibly fathom.

Eyes which had such evil and cruel potential, but promised to never harness that power all the while.

Eyes that pleaded like a desperate child, but still stood tall and proud. They did not waver. They were decisive.

Naruto closed his eyes, gently.

There weren't too many things more beautiful than the clouds at sundown.

But surely, for Naruto, Sasuke was one of them.


	3. Like it Should Be

RATING: ( K+ )  
GENRE: ( Angst )  
WARNINGS: ( CD, OOC )

_**Like it Should Be**_

-

_It's amazing how someone can break your heart, but you can still love them with all the tiny, broken pieces._

-

The sky had opened up and torrential downpour seemed imminent. A deep, dark grey covered the sky with a thick blanket of oblivion. It was holding back, and Naruto knew it, waiting for the perfect moment to make this day just that little bit more unbearable.

Sasuke had gone.

He hadn't said good-bye.

He never even said _I love you._

Naruto felt tears slide down his cheeks. It was stupid to feel this way. Sasuke had never loved him anyway. Stupid, hormonal, one-night stands were the more accurate term. They were nothing more, or nothing less.

And soon after they had started doing those things, he had shied away. Telling Naruto empty words, which he had been just stupid enough to believe.

When Naruto had mentioned these things, Sasuke would quietly and unnoticeably change the topic, preying on the blonde boy's short attention span to get him out of these situations that made him uncomfortable. Sometimes it worked. Other times, Naruto let him do so, just because he saw how unhappy his own problems were making Sasuke.

But lately, Naruto couldn't ignore the niggling facts that kept this relationship at bay. He had once had so much faith in the power of love. Believed this could work, even if it meant sacrificing every inch of his soul.

In the end, he had done that much anyway. Sasuke didn't do anything. He said he couldn't, that it wasn't like him to change for the sake of someone else. Not even if it was a relationship.

_Something that could have been beautiful._

He wandered meaninglessly down the empty back-streets of Konoha. Sakura had been crying, sobbing loudly at him to get her beloved Sasuke back. He knew she cared about him too, but they cared in different ways. Infatuation and Love were very different things. He had promised her to bring him back, although he felt the promise to be hollow at the time.

He looked up through blurred eyes. He couldn't see a thing past all these damn tears that had fogged his vision. It didn't matter, he didn't need to know where he was going.

He hurt.

He felt it in his chest. Like his entire being was capsized. He felt like he was going to vomit violently, but at the same time, knew that he wouldn't. He was drowning in an abundance of self-pity and self-hatred.

Heart-broken.

Destroyed.

Obliterated.

The words were empty. They meant nothing, when he thought about it. This type of pain needs it's own word. Something which nobody could ever understand until they felt it themselves. It was quieter than a tragedy, and more outspoken than mistakes.

It was _pain_.

It was coincidental _pain_.

Naruto wanted to collapse there and then on the cold, wet pebbles which were askew on the road.

He stumbled wretchedly onto a nearby lamp-post, arms and legs weak.

He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He was so idiotic for letting himself getting into this situation in the first place.

He just wanted the pain to stop, even for a little while. It was unbearable.

He slunk down the pole and onto the ground. The sky decided that it was at that moment it would finally start to reflect how Naruto felt inside.

He let the cold rain cover his face and body. It soaked him through. The physical pain from the cold numbing him, but not doing anything for the pain he felt in his heart.

It was a particularly cold night in Konoha that night, the frosty chill seeping in his skin and reaching his bones. After an hour or so, Naruto had begun to shake viciously, unable to control the spasms.

It rained on through the night.

As the quiet was heard, Naruto sat, drunk on his own thoughts, drifting into a state he wouldn't quite call sleep.

It was bright, Sasuke was there.

Sasuke, with open arms and a warm smile. The tender words '_I love you'_ on his lips.

He was going to hold him forever, and everything would be beautiful.

Beautiful.

_Beautiful._

… _like it should be._


	4. The Day I Raped Myself

RATING: ( M )  
GENRE: ( General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance )  
WARNINGS: ( Rape, Lemon )

-

**The Day I Raped Myself (And that Bastard Just Sat and Watched)**

-

I felt myself get pressed up against the wall, Sasuke's hot, tingly breath heavy on my skin. His hands are roaming, and I've lost myself to the sin of his amazing fingers. It's not long before I let out a long, perhaps exaggerated moan escape my lips, which feel puffy from their abuse.

He's practically tearing my clothing away, peeling it from my body like the hindrance it is. I suddenly get an incline to touch more of him, and begin removing the few articles he's left on himself.

I feel his strong arms flex around my thighs and I'm straddling him, back hard against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. He grinds down on me and I shudder at the friction, whimpering intangible things in his ear.

It always ends up like this. We start out training, the contact becomes unbearable and then we just break down. It's a miracle we manage to get back to Sasuke's apartment every time before we lose ourselves.

He's not wearing anything now, and grinding hard against my barely clothed behind. I'm not complaining, though. I get my own gratification from the rubbing between myself and his perfect torso.

He whispers in my ear, half growling a command out, demanding something guttural. I feel myself licking along his cheekbone, placing tender nips along his neck as he lifts me and we crash down on the bed.

I feel him grasp firmly between my thighs, and I moan out his name again. It's not fair, what he does to me. He brings the last of my clothes down and sits back on a chair at the foot of the bed, waiting for me to obey his wishes. I raise a cocky eyebrow. We haven't done this before.

My fingers form into the hand signs I know off by heart and my lips utter words that I don't comprehend properly, mind lost in all the sensations which are pressuring around me.

They appear, my likenesses in every way. Blonde hair, whiskered cheeks, and flushed body. Sasuke summons them over with an extended finger. They submit immediately and rush to him, hoping desperately for some sort of delicious reward. They are me, after all.

Sasuke brings them in close and whispers, a low, hissing sound. They look upset but Sasuke kisses one of them deeply, a jealous pang wrangling my heart temporarily before I remember that's me.

They return to me, Sasuke giving me dark glares that tell me not to disperse them, no matter what. I suddenly feel afraid.

They're pressing me down onto the bed, one of them is kissing me already, and the other becomes a hot mouth over my appendage. I'm thrashing about before I know anything else, half-screaming for Sasuke to help, but unable to escape the blood-rush that takes over.

He bobs my head faster, and I feel myself thrusting upwards into him. I try to move my hands to his head, to force him harder and faster, but the other has them pinned above my head. He is no longer kissing me, but leaning down awkwardly and whispering to his comrade, who nods intently.

I find my face buried in the sheets below. Completely flipped so when I look up, I see Sasuke, meters away. He's touching himself, sweating and licking his lips, watching as if it's a show.

Tears form in the corners of my eyes and one of the Shadow Clones presses inside me, the other blocking Sasuke from view. He scrapes his nails dangerously down my back, drawing blood, I'm sure.

The other comes into view, bringing his erect form to my mouth and forcing it open. I take it in like a good boy, like Sasuke would want.

The imitation behind me is thrusting deeper, faster, and more inconsistently. He isn't going to last much longer, I should know.

In front of me, the clone begins to hold my hair and force himself into my throat. I begin choking, gagging and trying to see Sasuke past the man, to no avail.

I feel them reaching climax, a certain scent in the air and their heavy, ragged breathing filling the room. I hear Sasuke moan from somewhere, his self-achieved orgasm ringing around the walls.

Seconds before the clones finish themselves, I feel them pushed off of me. They disappear in a cloud of jutsu-smoke as Sasuke deep throats me, still sweaty from his own climax. The tension amounts in moments and I come, Sasuke's fingers still roaming my tanned sides, groaning loudly and holding his head down.

We lay like that for god know's how long. He removes his mouth and drags himself up to where I am, hovering above me, lips pursed for a chaste kiss.

I slap him across the face. He looks shocked.

"Bastard," I say, delivering the kiss he expected. "Don't ever do that again."


	5. Uke for a Day

RATING: ( M )  
GENRE: ( Romance, Humor, General )  
WARNINGS: ( Almost a Lemon, Swearing, Implied Situations, AU )

-

**Uke for a Day**

-

It was just one day after the next. Sasuke could still hear the jeering, horny crowd of men, even though it was hours later. Fat bastards, sleazy business men. All of them as filthy as they were rich, and here Sasuke was, the most beautiful, hot piece of ass any one could have ever wanted, dancing on tables like a common whore.

Of course, he couldn't deny that he liked it.

Not when he _loved_ it.

He loved the attention it brought, the power he had over those hungry, weak men. How they threw their money at him, just for a glance, a wicked illusion of self-importance which just urged them further, to spend more. To _need_ more.

With a mere thrust of the hips, Sasuke Uchiha could bring in enough cash to feed every man and his dog this side of the Equator.

He unscrewed the lid of the make-up remover, which had cleverly hidden itself between a shallow tub of gel and rouge. Dabbing at his eyes, the black eyeliner quickly began to disappear, leaving dark smudges on the discarded pieces of cotton.

There _were _downsides to being in such an improper business.

It always made him feel so dirty afterwards. Especially when they touched him. It was his job to make them feel good, but when they reached out for that occasional grope, what else could he do but play along? It definitely paid the bills.

Plus, that was the one downside he could tolerate.

There was one thing he couldn't stand.

Really, _really_, couldn't stand. At all.

Uzumaki.

The blonde haired fox always waltzed in and knew exactly how to take control of the situation.

The only man Sasuke ever had _wanted_ to touch him.

But when it came to Naruto, it was a totally different atmosphere.

Sasuke was used to complete dominance, and absolute submission. He used his simple seduction to render men powerless.

And for the umpteenth time, _Naruto Uzumaki _was about to show him how it was done… _again_.

The door opened with a loud _bang_! Sasuke tried desperately to ignore the unhurried footsteps along the corridor, turning to his mirror, wiping the last of the unholy makeup away.

"Hey, gorgeous. Daddy's home.."

Convenient, that he was sitting down, because Sasuke swore his legs just gave way. He cursed at them silently as clunks from the living room told him shoes and a business case were set down.

"You know it's been a long day," he heard from the kitchen, visualizing the process as a hot, plaid, jacket and shirt was peeled away from the blonde's torso, revealing something hotter in the process.

"A really long, _hard_ day…" the voice continued, crooning like liquid silk. Sasuke's breath hitched, imagining the same tongue that was spelling out those smooth words, pressed fluidly against his own.

The hollow sound of a hand being draped down wood came from the door. Sasuke swiveled, making a futile last attempt at holding his own against his emotions. A soft knock at the door sent him hurtling out of the last of his own leather and lace.

His hand was barely on the brass knob before he found himself pressed against a wall, groaning wanton as hands roamed wherever they pleased, pleasing as they went.

He tasted so bitter, yet so unexplainably sweet. He had been working hard all day but that's not what his taste said. It was so hot, Sasuke felt dizzy, and caught himself before he fell.

Lips pressed themselves to his neck and growled provocatively.

"… but we haven't even started yet, sugar…"

Sasuke whimpered pathetically as his blonde captivator trailed away, only to lie down on the bed, propped up, smiling a smile so _delicious_… Sasuke fell to his knees, holding himself upright on the edge of the bed.

The smile turned into a cocky grin, seductive and challenging. Heavy eyelids beckoned him, as did an outstretched finger.

Sasuke crawled up towards him on wobbly arms and knees.

"Tell me…" Naruto whispered, a hand finding itself wound through dark locks.

A quiet cry spilled out of Sasuke's lips. "..I.. I'm better than that…"

Naruto dragged a finger down a soft, pale cheek. Whispering even lower, he repeated himself.

"_Tell me…_"

Sasuke shuddered at the touch.

"I want you. Now. P- ..Please…" losing control…

He didn't know when their positions reversed, but they had. Those hot lips had found a sensitive spot again.

"I've been waiting all day, … please!" Sasuke hated to hear himself beg.

He touched him, lightly, _teasingly_. In places he wanted to be touched.. _so badly…_

"Ahh.. ahh.. N-N.. Naru.. Ah! Take me now! Ah- For the love of God, take me _now_!!"

The blonde chuckled deep in his throat as he positioned himself, ready to comply.

-

Sasuke sat upright, sweat plastered on his forehead. Immediately he regretted it, feeling a searing pain jerk in his abdomen. His breathing was heavy and ragged, he looked over at the devious little kitsune, who was taking up most of the bed… and drooling.. everywhere.

He stirred with an inhaling suck of breath, "wuh?"

Rubbing his eyes, he sat upright so that he was at eye-level with his best-friend and better-lover.

"You okay..?" he said, still sluggish.

Sasuke stood up, moonlight falling over his lightly sculpted torso.

"Yeah, bad dream is all… Gonna get some water…"

Sasuke turned and began to walk, only hindered by a new-found limp. He hissed at the pain.

"Goddamnit, my ass is on fire…" he grumbled, heading out the door.

As he heard the stifled giggles from the shadowed bed, he stopped to turn his head, his mouth twisted into a cruel smile.

"… and that, ladies and gentlemen, was the _very_ first… and the _very_ last… time I'll _ever_ be uke."


End file.
